


Rise of a Goddess

by BlindJedi75



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [4]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Echidna is rude, Elissa is Hera, F/F, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: Hera has been discovered, living in the body of... Elissa? Will this change everything for Medusa and Elissa forever?





	Rise of a Goddess

The elevator opening caused a soft gasp to escape her when she saw what lay before her, the home of the Gods themselves... Olympus.

Elissa stepped from the elevator slowly, her head whipping around like she was expecting this to be a dream. But no, this was real. She was on Olympus, if only it was under better circumstances...

The H.E.R.A. agent made her way along the path slowly, almost fearing if the gods would force her to bend to Echidna's wishes and embrace the goddess sleeping inside of her. Hera, she was Hera... What would this mean for her and Medusa though? Would she be forced to leave everything behind?

Elissa stepped into the sanctuary silently, bowing her head when she saw Zeus himself seated in his throne, the king of the gods' dark skin untouched, making him look no older than Elissa herself. The other Top Tier Gods were there, even Athena despite the trouble she caused. Hades was seated with his legs crossed and his fingers tented, his purple streaked hair still as short as ever, his suit pure black. Behind Hades stood Cerberus, the Underworld's gatekeeper, looking surprisingly serious.

Aphrodite sat at the far right, her own legs crossed. She was always so beautiful, though being the Goddess of Love had that effect. Right next to Aphrodite with their hands behind their back stood Cyprin, their gaze lowered to the marble floor as if they were almost ashamed of themselves for allowing this to happen.

Zeus spoke up at last, his booming voice causing Elissa to jump slightly, "Echidna. You said you had proof of Hera?"

The Mother of all Monsters smiled ruefully, stepping forward. She suddenly grabbed Elissa by the wrist and practically dragged her forward, thrusting the mortal's hand towards Zeus to reveal the golden ring upon Elissa's finger. This caused Zeus' bright blue eyes to widen greatly and for the other gods to gasp quietly, leaning forward in their seats.

"Hera..." Zeus's voice was soft, like a pained whisper. He'd been looking for her for decades, now she stood before him... His queen, she was alive and before him. Zeus reached out slowly, taking Elissa's small hand into his own, his palm warm and having a light spark to it.

"Where have you been?" The God asked, a light quiver to his usually booming authoritative voice.

"I... I'm not Hera, sir. This ring belonged to my mother, there was no way she was a goddess!" Elissa responded, turning her head when she heard hurried footsteps to find Medusa rushing into the sanctuary. She isn't supposed to be here, though it was good that she was.

"Elissa!" Medusa cried out, causing the mortal to pull away from Zeus and begin moving towards Medusa quickly. The movement was cut short when a flash of bright vibrant aura cut through Elissa, going through her back and her chest.

A sharp pained gasp escaped Elissa's throat, her body slumping to the floor when the Aura withdrew back towards Zeus, it wasn't his Aura though... It was Echidna's. Elissa looked down at the wine colored stain that grew over her front rapidly, staining her white shirt, she could taste blood and bile. A small bit of blood ran from her mouth, most of it pooling around her almost in a tidal wave, soaking the glass floor of the sanctuary. Oh gods... Was she... Was she about to die here in the home of the Top Tier Gods themselves, struck down by a madwoman?

She stared deeply at the celing, her mind capturing the beautiful view of Olympus, she always dreamed of going there someday. Kind of ironic, her first time here face-to-face with the elites of the world, only to find out that all along she might have sat among them at some point...

Elissa's head began swimming, her eyes fluttering as darkness took her. The last thing she heard before giving in was her name being cried by the woman she had fallen for, the one she loved with every fiber of her being.

"ELISSA!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests tell me.


End file.
